1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, a detection system and an automatic detection method, and more particularly relates to a testing device, a detection system and an automatic detection method with a track to achieve testing objectives.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement of technology, the structure and actuation mechanism of an optical touching system is developed by a light generation module as a light source emitting light on an object to be recognized in a background field. When the object to be recognized reflects the light, an optical capturing module receives the reflected light and then generates an image sensing signal. Therefore, in the manufacturing process of such optical touching system, the signal strength and distribution for the optical capturing module to obtain is a critical parameter to determine the quality test of such optical touching system.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a structure of a testing device of the prior art and FIG. 1A is a structure diagram of an optical capturing module of the prior art.
In the prior art, the testing device 90 in FIG. 1 is used for testing the optical capturing module 80. The testing device 90 includes a base 91, two fixing units 92, a testing unit 93 and multiple positioning holes 94. The two fixing units 92 are disposed at the left and right corners of the upper lateral side of the base 91 for separately mounting the optical capturing modules 80 in the left corner and the right corner of the optical touching panel. The testing unit 93 is a cylinder object that simulates human fingers for the optical capturing module 80 to capture its reflected image to obtain a reflected sensing signal. When any optical capturing module 80 is to be tested, a test operator plugs the testing unit 93 to different positioning holes 94 in a specific order so that the optical capturing module 80 obtains reflected sensing signal in different testing positions. Therefore, by checking whether all testing points displayed on testing software have bright values all above a predetermined value, it is known whether the optical capturing module 80 is able to capture reflected images in all positions. However, in the prior art, different positioning holes 94 need to be tested and measured for their sensing signals separately. It means that the test operator needs to carefully plug the testing unit 93 repeatedly in different positioning holes 94, removes the testing unit 93 and move the testing unit 93 to next positioning hole 94. Such approach is not only complicated but also increase testing time and therefore causes unnecessary cost. Moreover, only limited sampled positions are tested instead of a complete testing covering all possible touching positions.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new testing device, a detection system and an automatic detection method to cure the deficiency in conventional art.